happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hare Heir
Hare Heir is an HTFF Episode in which the three rabbit siblings fight over a will. Episode Roles Starring * Sweet * Graves * Doc * Unknown Ghost Featuring * Lumpy * Sickly * Chef Meow * Cryptie Plot In a graveyard, Sweet, Doc and Grave mourn in front of a fresh grave. As the trio mourn, Lumpy walks up to them and talks to them for a moment before heading off with the trio following him. The trio are then shown in a small office sitting opposite Lumpy, who pulls out a will and reads it to the siblings and as he does so he pulls out a large sack of money, points tot he siblings then holds up one finger to show that only one of them can get the money. Lumpy then pulls out a piece of paper which shows a picture of an amulet with an arrow pointing to a picture of a manor. The scene then shifts to show the manor and the siblings standing in front of it along with Sickly, Chef Meow and Cryptie. The six walk up to the manor and Sweet pushes open the door before all of them walk in. Everyone takes a look around the large manor and as the door the door slams shut behind them. Several of the character let out startled yelps, but quickly dismiss this and split of into three groups. Sweet and Chef Meow, Graves and Cryptie and Doc and Sickly. Doc and Sickly are shown first, with Doc hesitantly searching around the dust manor, while Sickly sneezes because of the dust. Sickly spots a large vase and reaches inside to see if there anything to find, but something quickly tugs on his arm and forcefully pull him in. Doc turns around and see's Sickly missing, but pays this no mind and goes back to searching. Graves and Cryptie are then shown searching through a bedroom. Graves looks under a bed while Cryptie opens a closet and is quickly grabbed by a ghost. Cryptie reacts quickly and grabs a nearby vacuum and turns it on to suck up the ghost. From under the bed, Graves heard the vacuum and crawls out to see whats going on just in time to watch the ghost shove the hose of the vacuum down Cryptie's throat. Graves lets out and scream and runs off while Cryptie's organs are sucked out. Sweet and Chef Meow are then shown creeping down a long hallway. As the duo walk down the hall, the ghost appears behind Chef Meow. The ghost grabs Chef Meow, who lets out a scream alerting Sweet. Sweet turns around and see's the ghost drag Chef Meow down the hall, scrapping his face on the floor. Sweet lets out a scream and chases after them. Then the entry hall of the manor is shown, and Doc is seen looking around confused as he is unable to find Sickly. Then Graves rushes in from the upper landing and trips before tumbling down the stairs. Doc rushes over to help him, but before he does, Chef Meow is thrown in the room, his face missing. Both Doc and Graves scream, and Graves stands up to run but is stopped by the bodies of Sickly and Cryptie landing in front of him. Soon, Sweet also enters the entry hall and finds her brothers cowering in fear as the ghost floats toward them. Sweet freaks out and rushes over to help her brothers, only to trip on Chef Meow's body. She fall flat on her face and ends up next to her brothers. The trio all scream and close their eyes, waiting for death...but it doesn't come. They all open their eyes to find themselves outside, with a large amount of money sitting in their laps. The episode then ends with a scene showing Lumpy dead in his office, surrounded by a punch of papers like the one he showed the siblings, but with other sibling characters on it. The iris then closes with the ghost popping out and creaming. Moral "Money Is the Root of all Evil" Deaths # Sickly is crushed into a vase. # Cryptie's guts are sucked out. # Chef Meow's face is scrapped off. # Lumpy is killed by a ghost (Unseen) Injuries # Graves falls down stairs. Trivia * The title of this episode was originally going to be "Breath of Fresh Heir" Category:Season 71 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes